Harry Potter and the Goddess of the Undead
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Thana is tired of her son getting injured while he's at Hogwarts, so she reveals herself to the Wizarding World. Slash and Femslash
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Goddess of the Undead**_

The idea for this story came to me when I was reading a Percy Jackson/Hp crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would be gay and with the Weasley twins or Tom Riddle and Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died. Harry and Ginny also never would have gotten together.

Warnings: **Slash, femslash, possible harem for my oc Thana, AU, Dumbles/Ron/Molly bashing**

Story starts in fifth year, sometime after the DA is put together

Pairings so far:

**Fred/Harry/George**

_Chapter 1_

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter as its occupants talked and joked with their friends. Sunlight streamed into the large room from the windows and birds could be heard chirping happily. The Great Hall doors were suddenly thrown open, causing everyone to jump and turn their gaze to the entrance. A woman around 25 with waist length, inky black hair that fell down her back in elegant waves and deep stormy grey eyes strode angrily into the Hall. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light and a scowl graced her delicate features. A dark red tank top clung to her upper body and black jeans to her legs. A black leather jacket was over the tank top and combat boots were on her feet. Strapped to her left thigh were four deadly looking daggers and hanging off a sheath on her waist was an equally deadly looking sword. Danger radiated off her and the students and staff stared. The woman's eyes ran along the staff table, stopping on Dolores Umbridge with a sneer.

"_You!_" the woman hissed.

Thana glared at the toad like woman with barely concealed fury and disgust. This was the woman who dared harm her son? Said woman eyed her with contempt while the rest of the staff eyed her warily.

"Who the hell gave you permission to use a _blood quill on my son_?!" Thana hissed venomously.

Umbridge paled and gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Thana growled. "I'm sure you do, toad."

Umbridge scowled, glaring. "You will speak to me with respect. I am the Minister's Under Secretary."

Thana barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "I'll speak to you with respect when Hell freezes over. Now, I'll ask again. Who do you think you are using a blood quill on my child?"

"I have done no such thing." the toad like woman said with a sniff.

Thana's glare went colder. "Answer truthfully or I wont hesitate to feed you to my father's favorite pets."

Dumbledore stood. "That is enough. Who are you and how did you get through the wards?"

Thana eyed him. "Shut it, you old goat. You're no better than she is."

Fury flashed through Dumbledore's eyes before it was quickly hidden and everyone gaped at the woman who dared to disrespect the Great Albus Dumbledore. The Slytherins smirked, rather enjoying the show that was going on. Before anything else could happen though, Harry Potter stood up, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Mum! Stop antagonizing the staff." he called to the dark haired woman.

Everyone gawked in surprise. Thana turned and smiled at her son. She strode to him quickly and pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned.

"I assure you, it is all well deserved." she said, pulling away.

Harry chuckled. "Whatever you say, mum." he retorted. "Why are you here?"

Thana narrowed her eyes at him. "You know why. One year. You can't go one year without trouble following, can you?"

Harry shrugged. "I've accepted it."

Thana's eye twitched. "I've had half a mind to pull you out of this bloody school, you know, but you friends are here so I won't. Now, your hand."

Harry sighed and held out his right hand, wincing slightly as a jolt of pain shot through it. Thana eyed the cursed words with disdain and gently grabbed the hand, swallowing her anger.

"Blasted woman." she grumbled, raising her other hand, where dark red fire sprouted from her palm, making the people watching gasp with awe.

Touching the wound with the fire, the flames seeped into the cuts, eating the curse. Seconds later the fire disappeared and Thana conjured a cup of liquid nectar and ambrosia. She handed it to Harry.

"Drink." she ordered sternly.

Harry immediately complied, downing the liquid in two gulps, moaning softly at the heavenly taste. Once the liquid was gone, the cup disappeared. The wound on Harry's hand healed, leaving behind untouched skin. Thana nodded in approval and kissed his forehead. Turning, she marched back to the staff table and glared at Dumbledore.

"If Harry is harmed again in this blasted school, I'm transforing him to Beauxbatons." Thana declared.

Dumbledore looked smug for a moment. "You don't have the authorization to do that, as you are not family, I'm afraid."

Thana fought the urge to smirk. "Harry is my son. I legally blood adopted him when he was 6 at his request."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. His plans were crumbling to dust.

Suddenly a beeping noise came from Thana's pocket. Taking out her cell, she sighed when she saw the text from her father. Putting the phone back in her pocket, she walked back over to Harry, who was once again seated. She placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I have to go. Your grandfather needs me."

Harry nodded. "Kay. Have fun."

Thana grumbled and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry went back to eating, pausing when he saw everyone staring at him.

"What?"

Most looked away.

"Harry," Hermione started hesitantly. "Who was that?"

Harry eyed her. "My mum."

Ron blinked in confusion. "But your mum is dead."

Hermione elbowed him sharply with a glare. "Ronald!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thana blood adopted me when I was six."

"Bu-but what about the Dursleys?" Ron asked.

"I don't actually live there, mum just made it seem like I did."

"Where do you live?"

Harry sighed. "Do I really have to answer all these questions now?"

Ron nodded while Hermione shrugged.

"Fine. I live with my mum and grandparents in my granddad's castle."

Those that heard gaped with shock. Ron paled.

"C-castle?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"You know Harry, your mum is bloody hot." Seamus suddenly said, eyes slightly glazed over.

Harry blinked. "O-kay."

Hermione was about to ask something, but decided to wait until she and Harry were alone. She was curious about her best friend's mother and wondered if she was the one to warn Harry that Dumbledore was using him as a pawn. Most likely, thought Hermione, her thoughts racing.

Harry sighed in annoyance as Ron kept badgering him about his mum. Was it to much to ask for peace and quiet? Beside him, Hermione and Ginny were also looking a bit annoyed with the redheaded male. The two females were trying to work on their essays, but couldn't focus. Finally having enough, Hermione exploded.

"Shut up, Ronald! Leave Harry alone. When he wants to answer you questions, he will." she exclaimed.

Ron turned red. "I just curious is all."

"We all are-"

"-little brother."

Fred and George plopped down on either side of Harry, who smiled at them.

"Tell us Harry, what is this-" Fred started.

"-mother of yours like?" George ended.

Harry, seeing the genuine curiosity in their eyes, decided to answer. "She's brillient. She's actually like all the houses in one."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, she's very cunning and ambitious, she's brave and has courage, she's loyal and hardworking, and last but not least she's extremely smart."

"What else?" Hermione asked, interest clear in her eyes.

Harry smirked. "She loves pranks."

Fred and George immediately perked up. "Pranks you say?"

Harry nodded. "She also loves art and music."

"She sounds amazing." Ginny said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

The twins rounded on her.

"It looks like our dear sister-"

"-has a crush on Harry's mum!"

Ginny immediately flushed red. "I do not!" she denied.

Harry laughed. "It's okay Gin. I give you permission to go for her." He knew Ginny was a true friend and didn't cringe at the thought of her and his mother together. It'd be weird though, as Ginny is younger than him.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Mum is single, and I know for a fact that she swings both ways."

Ginny couldn't help but beam brightly at him.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Truthfully, I don't know who Thana is gonna end up with. It's between Ginny, Hermione, Tom/Voldemort, Sirius, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa, or Severus**

**I'm also considering a harem of four/five **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and the Goddess of the Undead**_

The idea for this story came to me when I was reading a Percy Jackson/Hp crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would be gay and with the Weasley twins or Tom Riddle and Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died. Harry and Ginny also never would have gotten together.

Warnings: **Slash, femslash, possible harem for my oc Thana, AU, Dumbles/Ron/Molly bashing**

Story starts in fifth year, sometime after the DA is put together

Pairings so far:

**Fred/Harry/George**

_Chapter 2_

Thana entered her father's study, the anger still coursing through her, though not as much as it was before. She wanted to strangle the toad and goat or feed the to the Hounds. Unfortuanately, she couldn't. At least not yet. That thought lifted her mood a bit and she smirked. Oh she couldn't wait until her son changed sides or at least became neutral. She'd have to corrupt his friends too, but from what Harry told her, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and the Weasley twins were tired of being pawns to the light side.

Snapping back to the present, Thana smiled at her father. "You wished to see me." she stated.

Hades nodded. "I found out something interesting today."

Thana perked up, interest lighting her eyes. "Oh?"

"It seems that a Tom Riddle split his soul numerous times." Hades exclaimed, looking at the papers in front of him.

Arching an eyebrow, the goddess stared. "Come again?"

Hades sighed. "Voldemort has eight Horcruxes."

"_Eight?! _Is he insane?!"

"Currently? Yes, yes he is."

Thana let out a breath. "Wait. How are you only now finding out about this?"

" I _may _be a bit behind on paperwork. For the magical world at least."

Thana eyed him. "A bit?"

"Okay, very." Hades huffed.

Chuckling, Thana leaned against the edge of his desk. "So, should I go collect these soul shards?"

Hades nodded. "They have to be returned to the main shard."

Thana sighed. "Well, I may as well start now. It'll help keep me distracted."

Hades blinked. "What's on your mind?"

"The toad and old goat. I also may have came across two of my mates." Thana stated. Her vampire side had stirred when she had entered the Great Hall. She had suspicions of who they were and hoped that her son wouldn't be angry if she was correct.

Hades leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. "It's about time you found your mates."

Thana laughed. "Yes, well, I best be off." she said before disappearing in the shadows.

~_Time Skip~_

Thana looked around the forest as she headed toward where she could feel the Horcrux. Being the _Grimm Reaper_ allowed her to feel and see souls, even soul shards. She could feel when a person was near death and when a soul was trapped in a dead body. It was her job to collect them and bring them to Charon so he can take them across the River Styx. She had ten apprentices, souls her father had allowed her to turn into Grim Reapers such as she. While Demetrius, Roseanna, Nikita, Ajax, Zeyphr, Adara, Nixie, Tristian, Maddox, and Ennis had the ability to remove a soul from a body, their powers only worked on dead bodies. Thana made sure of that. She didn't want any of them to get power hungry and start killing people who's time wasn't up yet.

A scent in the air made Thana pause as she snapped out of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she came to a stop. She froze in shock. One of her mates was here. Her eyes snapped open just as she was suddenly roughly grabbed and pinned to a tree. A gasp of surprise left her lips and red eyes locked with her stormy grey ones. Dark brown, almost black hair framed a gorgeous, aristocratic face and pale skin glowed in the sunlight. Thana blinked. Her mate. Or one of them, at least. Tha man sniffed her neck and growled softly.

"Mate." he muttered, a hissing undertone to his voice.

Thana caught sight of fangs. One of her mates was a vampire. "What is your name?" she asked calmly.

The man pulled back. "I am Salazar Slytherin. And you, beautiful?"

Thana gaped before she started snickering. Salazar raised an eyebrow and stared at her in confusion.

"What is so funny?"

Thana coughed, a couple giggles escaping her. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that I can't wait to see Harry's reaction when he finds out one of my mates is _Salazar Slytherin._"

Salazar's eyes widened. "You're a witch? You do not smell like one."

Thana shook her head. "I'm not, my adoptive son Harry is a wizard. He attends Hogwarts as a Gryffindor."

Salazar's face twisted with distaste. "Gryffindor?"

Thana nodded. "Truthfully, he belongs in Slytherin, but he argued with the Hat."

Salazar smirked. "I see. You know, you never did say your name."

"It's Thana."

Nodding, Salazar stepped back, reluctantly releasing the goddess as he did so. Thana smiled at him.

"So, may I ask what brings you here?" Salazar asked.

"I'm looking for something. Care to join me?"

Salazar nodded, making her grin widely. She started walking again until she and Salazar came across a large body of water. The Horcrux she could feel was across the water. She turned the vampire next to her.

"Are you an animagus?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I turn into a black mamba."

"Can you shift for me?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. She smiled and knelt down, holding out her hand. He slithered up to her and curled around her arm until he was wrapped around her shoulders. Rolling her shoulders, Thana felt her wings come free. The black wings spread out, the wingspan about 15ft, and some of the feathers looked blue or purple as the light reflected of them. Thana crouched down and leapt into the sky with a powerful beat of her wings. She soared through the sky quickly, seeing a cliff and cave in the distance. Flying there quickly, she landed on the rocks, her wings folding back and disappearing. Salazar slithered off of her and morphed into his human form. He eyed Thana with interest and curiosity.

"What are you, love?" he asked.

She sent him a wink and walked up to the mouth of the cave. The cries of trapped soul hit her and she stumbled back from the force of it. Se reached out with her senses and cursed.

"Inferi." she whispered.

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Who would dare to create such beings?"

Thana shook her ead and looked into the cave again. Water. She needed to get the water out of there. After a moments thought she turned and walked to the edge of the rocks and knelt down. She put her hand in the water, aware of Salazar just behind her.

"Uncle." she whispered. "I need your help."

The water rippled, signaling that Poseidon was listening.

"The water in the cave, I need it gone."

Not even seconds later, the water in the cave slowly moved out of said cave. Thana sighed in relief and stood.

"Thank you."

The scent of the beach swirled around her in answer. Thana walked up to the mouth of the cave, fire forming in her palms. She threw jets of the flames into the cave, burning the Inferi. Getting rid off the fire minutes later, she held out her hand where a glass orb appeared, hovering. Seconds later, souls flew at her and disappeared in the orb until the cave was empty of the lost and trapped souls from the Inferi. Keeping the orb in her hand, Thana entered the cave with Salazar by her side. She approached the area she felt the locket in and found it in the ruins of some sort of glass or crystal. She picked up, looking up when she heard Salazar's sharp hiss.

"My locket."

Thana looked from the locket to her mate. "This is your locket?"

The red eyed male nodded. "It is."

Thana sighed. "Your locket has been turned into a Horcrux by your descendent, Tom Riddle. He goes by Voldemort now-a-days though."

Salazar froze. "My descendent made a Horcrux?" he asked slowly in disbelief. "Using my locket?"

"He made several, actually. Now he's nothing more than an insane Dark Lord."

Salazar stared at her. "I need to catch up with the current history."

"I shall lend you some books. But first I need to drop off these souls. Grab my hand."

Salazar did so and the two disappeared as shadows embraced them.

Charon looked up as he felt the presence of two others. He bowed his head when he saw his Lord's daughter. "Lady Thana."

Thana smiled. "Hello Charon. I apologize, but I have quite the number of souls today."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?"

Thana responded by letting the souls free of the orb, which vanished once the last soul was out. Charon sighed when he saw them all. At least a hundred, if not more.

"Today will be a busy one." he remarked.

Thana patted his arm sympathetically. "You really should consider finding an assistant."

Charon nodded in agreement. "I really should."

Thana sent him a smile before she grabbed Salazar and enveloped them in the shadows. Seconds later they were standing just outside of Hogwarts, where the last two Horcruxs were. Salazar stared at his mate.

"Who and what are you?"

Thana sighed. Now or never. "I am Thana, Daughter of Hades and Goddess of the Undead. I'm also the _Grimm Reaper."_

Salazar's eyes widened.

"I'm also part vampire, as my mother was a vampire queen, but that half merged with my god half when I became a full-fledged goddess."

"Y-you're a goddess."

"Yes."

"Merlin's balls."

Thana chuckled. "Come. It is lunch time and I wish to see my son before we continue our hunt."

"Our hunt?"

"The last two Horcuxes are here."

"I see."

Thana grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together as they entered the castle. As they neared the Great Hall, Thana frowned. One of the Horcruxes was coming from the Hall, though it felt...masked. She threw the doors open and strolled into the room. Like yesterday, everyone turned to stare. She noticed though, that everyone was staring at the man at her side. Thana's gaze locked at her son, anger and disbelief filling her. It was her son. The Horcrux was her _son_.

"Thana?" Salazar called to her softly.

"My son is a Horcrux. How is it that I never noticed?"

Before Salazar could answer, Dumbledore walked up to them and Thana could see the hidden fury and fear. With amusement she realized that the old goat thought Salazar was Voldemort.

"As Headmaster of this school, I demand to know why you are here." the old wizard stated.

Salazar eyed him with distaste, immediately feeling dislike for the man. "That is none of your business."

Dumbledore fought the urge to scowl. "It is as this is my school."

"I'd beg to differ."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Thana rolled her eyes and released Salazar's hand. She walked up to Harry, who smiled at her. She reached out and traced his scar.

"Mum?" he asked with concern and confusion.

"Come with me, Harry. It is urgent."

Harry immediately stood, grabbing his things. "I'll see you guys later." he said to his friends.

"They may come if the wish." Thana said.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville were immediately on their feet. Thana smiled at them and motioned for them to follow her. She walked up to Salazar, who saw staring Dumbledore down.

"Sal." she said. He looked at her. "Lets go."

He nodded, his red eyes shooting a glare at Dumbledore as the group left the Great Hall.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Thana is gonna end up with between Ginny, Hermione, Tom/Voldemort, and Salazar Slytherin. **


End file.
